A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
What if The Justice Guardians, Team Slifer and Team Berk were together in the Metropolitan Museum with the Sesame Street gang? Would they have solved Sahu's question earlier? Would they have never found Big Bird at all? Follow along with the more updated version of the Adventure of "Don't Eat the Pictures" and find out. GUEST STARS Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Kion, Kiara, Ono, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Gallus, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, Silverstream, Aria McCloud, The Boo Brothers, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Nerida Yuki, The Thunderbolts, Chapter 1: Big Bird goes Missing * (Bell rings) * Voice on intercome: Ladies and gentlemen. The musuem is closing! Closing time! * Guard: *claps his hands a bit* Sorry folks! Time to go home now! Pictures gotta get some shuteye! *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *Snotlout: Ugh, finally!!! I've been wanting to get out. I'm tired. *Jaden: Seriously? I had fun here. *Telly: Awwwwwwwww!!! We hardly had a chance to see anything! *Oscar: Yeah, well I told you we'd never get through if you stopped to look at the pictures! *Cookie Monster: And me got guide to good paintings, but me only see one dish! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* I had fun too. * Steven: I guess we can go again next time. * Peridot: but there's a whole lotta meep morps in this place. * Alexis: You know Telly, it's just as well. This place is so huge it's easy to get lost in. * Batty: I'd hate to be stuck in here. * Fishlegs: Me too. I can't imagine if me and Meatlug were locked in. She gets so nervous, she passes gas. * Shira: Uh...... point is, we had our fun here, but this place is so huge that it would be impossible to go through the whole place in one day. So let's head out now. * Big Bird: But Gordon! I was supposed to meet Mr. Snuffleupagus in the American Wing and I couldn't find it! Not even a feather! * Gordon: You can meet your imaginary friend next time, okay? * Big Bird: Yeah but but- We have a date! * Meako: Poor Big Bird. He looks worried about this Snuffleupagus guy. * Snotlout: ugh, this again? * Ventus: Uh...... Big Bird? Your imaginary friend exists in your mind. He'll go with you wherever you go. * Terra: He's right. I'm sure he'll be fine. * Hiccup: So don't worry Big Bird, I'm sure he'll find you when you're home. * Big Bird: But he IS real! And he's waiting for me! * Olivia: *stops one of the kids from wandering off* Gordon! Will you hurry up?! The museum is closing! * Jeffrey: Let's get going. * Big Bird: But we planned this forever! Look I even wore my neck tie! * Gordon: *to Olivia* I'll be right there! *to Big Bird* Next time! The museum is closing, Big Bird! Let's go! * Big Bird: But Snuffy's in there waiting for me!!! * Courtney: *to Big Bird* We’ll come back next time, okay? * Xion: We promise. * Jaden: Come on, guys. Let's get going. *walks away from Big Bird* * Big Bird: *to himself* Oh I gotta find him. I can't just leave him here. *wanders off into the museum* * Zak: We’d better make sure everyone‘s here. * Olivia: Is everybody here? Let's count noses! * The Count: I will count them! One nose! Two noses! Three noses! * Olivia: No no no! I meant people! * Jeffrey: *quietly counts everyone* * Toothless: *Looks Around* * Anakin: *counts everyone, quietly* * Olivia: *counting the kids* Alright, here's Nadia, Mika, Li, David and... *sees Jason over with Bob* Jason's over there with.... well... I'll go with kids. * Baby Bruce: *waits patiently* * Susan: Okay, and Bert and Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly, Jaden, Alexis, Lily, Midna, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Bruce, Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu, Hu, Jesse, May, Diego, Shira, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Beetles, Nails, Scamper, Brain, Cheshire Cat, Bartok, Mask, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Granny, Buck, Louis, Chapter 2: Locked-in the Museum * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:What-If Stories Category:PuppyPower32